1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle light source detection devices, light beam control devices and programs for detecting light sources such as head lamps of vehicle in captured image.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been known conventional vehicle light source detection devices capable of photographing an area in front of an own vehicle and detecting one or more light sources such as head lamps of vehicles in the captured front image data. The conventional vehicle light source detection devices trace the detected light sources on the basis of a movement of the detected light sources, and whether or not the detected light sources form a pair. For example, Japanese registered patent No. 4697101 has disclosed such a conventional technique.
However, it needs a long time for the conventional vehicle light source detection device having the above structure to recognize the presence of a pair of light sources such as head lamps of a vehicle. That is, it needs a long time for the conventional vehicle light source detection device to correctly detect light sources such as head lamps of a vehicle.